1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to boxes having reinforced corner structures and, more particularly, to a generally rectangular box having gusseted corner construction and a method of forming the same in which the box is formed from a single blank on which the gusset corners are formed, the box then being assembled to provide for storage of materials therein and a method of forming the same which includes construction of the gusseted corners prior to assembly of the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of paper box design and construction, there are several different design and construction elements which affect the strength and cost of the box. Among these are the type and thickness of paper product used in the construction of the box, the design of the box in unassembled and assembled positions and the wall and corner construction of the assembled box. Each of these factors is important in constructing an efficient and economical box for the following reasons.
Regarding the paper product used in the construction of the box, it has been found that even a small reduction in wall thickness will produce a large cost savings to the box purchaser, and therefore it is desirable to use the thinnest possible construction materials in the construction of the box. Of course, however, a wall which is too thin will not permit stacking of assembled boxes atop one another or can provide insufficient protection for the contents of the box, which is undesirable. The box manufacturer thus has two options, to make the wall thickness greater or to provide reinforcement for the walls, particularly the corners, of the assembled box. As the increased thickness is not a viable option, it then becomes imperative to design a box which includes reinforced wall, particularly corner, construction.
A second concern for the box designer is to design a box which can be transported in an unassembled, generally flat position and which can be assembled by the end user as needed to package goods. The transport of pre-assembled boxes results in greatly increased shipping costs, as much of the shipping space is taken up by the interior volume of the assembled boxes. Also, the storage of preassembled boxes requires greater room, which many businesses cannot allocate without sacrificing space which is sorely needed for business operations. It is therefore seen that there is a need for a box design which can be transported in a generally flat unassembled position yet can be quickly and easily assembled by the end user for packaging needs.
Yet another concern for the box designer is directly related to the use of the box by the end user, and that is the nature of the corner construction of the box. As was stated previously, the strength of the box is dependent on the wall thickness and corner construction of the box, and thinner wall construction is desirable to reduce shipping weight and construction costs, thereby increasing the profitability of the box. To maintain the structural strength of the box, then, the corners of the box must be constructed to support not only the weight of the box itself, but also the weight of boxes and contents stacked on top of the box. It is important to note that the higher boxes can be stacked without risking box failure, the greater the savings in storage costs, as less floor space is needed for storage. There is therefore a need for a box which uses relatively thin wall construction material yet incorporates reinforcement structures in the corners thereof to permit the stacking of multiple boxes.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved box having gusseted corners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a box having gusseted corners which includes upright gusset structures formed in each of the corners of the box, the gusset structures being formed during the assembly of the box from the flat blank to the finished box structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a box having gusseted corners which is constructed of thinner wall construction paper product than that used with similar size and type boxes found in the industry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a box having gusseted corners which can be stacked with product therein to a greater height than that permitted by using prior art boxes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a box having gusseted corners which quickly and easily folds from a generally flat transport position to the folded assembled position.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a box having gusseted corners which is relatively simple to manufacture and which is safe and durable in use.